Uderz w stół a nargle się odezwą
by euphoria814
Summary: Historia romantycznej miłości pomiędzy Luną i Dudleyem


**tytuł: Uderz w stół, a nargle się odezwą**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **pairing: Dudley/Luna**  
 **Info: Promptobranie 2014 / I.37 / drabble na słów 100 bez tytułu**

* * *

Harry do końca nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. W zasadzie to na pewno była jego wina, ale jakoś też nie potrafił sobie pluć w brodę. Tym bardziej, że przerażona mina ciotki Petunii sprawiała mu niesamowitą satysfakcję.

Luna wskazała swoim długim palcem w kierunku mikrofalówki i spytała zainteresowana:

\- Czy tu także mieszkają mugole?

Dudley wyszczerzył się szeroko, obejmując ją mocno ramieniem.

\- Ależ skąd, kochanie. Tego urządzenia używamy do podgrzewania potraw – wyjaśnił jego kuzyn z cierpliwością, której Harry nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewał.

\- To twoja wina – warknął wuj Vernon.

Harry wyszczerzył się naprawdę szeroko, spoglądając na zakochaną parę.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością.

ooo

Kiedy zaprosił na swoje dwudzieste urodziny kilku przyjaciół, nigdy nie sądził, że Dudley pojawi się na progu jego mieszkania z prezentem w dłoni. Najwyraźniej jednak jego kuzyn postanowił zakopać topór wojenny albo wuj Vernon usłyszał o skrytce w Gringotcie, którą zostawili Harry'emu rodzice. Cokolwiek by to nie było, butelka wina nie zmarnowała się tego wieczoru, a Luna znalazła adoratora. Dudley bowiem nie opuszczał jej nawet o krok.

Harry początkowo obawiał się, że drogi kuzyn dostanie rozstroju nerwowego na widok magicznych przejawów czarodziejskiej natury gości, ale Dudleyowi chyba umykał ten aspekt, gdy Luna tłumaczyła mu swoje postępy w badaniach nad narglami.

\- On jej wierzy w każde słowo – stwierdziła zszokowana Hermiona.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. W końcu nie był to do końca jego problem. Dudley był już w zasadzie dorosły

\- Czy to takie złe? – spytał.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, ale nie odpowiedziała. Podniósł zatem do góry kieliszek.

\- Wypijmy za nowe znajomości – odparł i jego przyjaciółka przewróciła oczami.

ooo

Hermiona uważała, że to poroniony pomysł, ale Dudley mimo wszystko nie uciekł z domu Lovegoodów, chociaż wyglądał przez cały czas na przerażonego. Szczególnie, gdy okazało się, że ojciec Luny akurat niedawno zakupił szczenię trójgłowego psa, aby strzegło posiadłości.

\- Do której głowy mam mówić? - spytał spanikowany kuzyn i Harry uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Do żadnej, kochanie. On reaguje na grę fletu - wyjaśniła Luna po czym wzięło do rąk skrzypce.

Po pierwszych nutach Dudley zaklaskał niezwykle przejęty.

\- Rodzice będą wniebowzięci. Musimy spotkać się u nas w domu - powiedział jego kuzyn i Harry wiedział, że Dudley wpadł naprawdę głęboko.

Wątpił też w wielką radość Dursleyów.

ooo

Petunia Dursley wpatrywała się tępo w Lunę, która uśmiechała się szeroko. Wyglądała całkiem normalnie, ale nikt w pomieszczeniu nie dał się zwieść. Dursleyowie reagowali niemal alergicznie na wszystkie przejawy magii, nawet jeśli chodziło o magiczną osobowość.

\- Czy nie mają państwo problemów z narglami? - spytała uprzejmie Lovegood.

\- Myślisz, że mogłabyś prowadzić badania w naszym domu? - ucieszył się Dudley ku przerażeniu rodziców. - Znaczy w naszym świecie, miałem na myśli nasz świat powtórzył chłopak i Harru miał ochotę uderzyć się w czoło.

\- Na pewno mamy problemy z narglami. Mama opowiadała, że ma okropne migreny… - zaczął Dudley.

\- Już mi przeszły - wtrąciła Petunie piskliwym głosem.

ooo

\- Wyślę do ciebie sowę - obiecała Luna, podchodząc do kominka.

Harry ruszył ze swojego miejsca bezstronnego obserwatora, ale coś mówiło mu, że nie zdąży. Faktycznie Lovegood spojrzała zdezorientowana na brak proszku.

\- Nie macie sieci Fiuu? - spytała dziewczyna.

Dudley zamrugał równie zaskoczony co ona.

Vernon Dursley westchnął, gdy jego żona zakryła oczy.

\- W tym domu, aby wejść, pukamy do niego, a nie wyskakujemy z cudzych kominków - warknął wuj, ale Luna nie wyglądała na przerażoną.

\- Och - wyrwało się jej z ust, po czym zwinęła swoją dłoń w pięść i lekko puknęła płytki kominka. - Nie działa - stwierdziła ponad wszelką wątpliwość.

\- Kosmitka - jęknęła Petunia Dursley.

ooo

\- Ciebie to naprawdę bawi - stwierdziła z wyraźną naganą Hermiona znad filiżanki z herbatą.

\- No musisz przyznać, że szczęście Dursleyów jest niebywałe. Tysiące osób w czarodziejskim świecie, a oni zostaną spokrewnieni z Lovegoodami. A sądzili, że to ja jestem nienormalny.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, jakby cała ta sytuacja wcale jej się nie podobała.

\- Luna jest bezpieczna. Dudley o to zdba. Wiesz, co powiedział Petunii, gdy ta nazwała Lunę kosmitką? – spytał Harry retorycznie. – Kosmici nie pukają dwa razy – poinormował ją i wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Przejął od niej sposób i system argumentacji - zauważyła Hermiona uśmiechając się jakoś dziwnie.

\- To dobrze? - zaniepokoił się Harry.

\- To miłość - odparła jego przyjaciółka.


End file.
